


Tentacle and Bounds

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ninjas - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tentacle Rape, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I...Uh...This is too graphic for me...I need to sit down..Sike!Just some old fashion tentacle rape.Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle and Bounds

The sun was a bright reddish orange.The air was full of danger and heighten senses.

"Aarrgh!"A voice shouted and the sound of swords clashing filled the sound barrier.

"Shika!!"Fuji shouted and Shika smirked under his mask and Fuji growled and he leaped up into the air and slashed Shika's shoulder causing a gash and causing Shika hissed out in pain.

"Bitch!"Shika hissed out and he held his shoulder but he didn't have time to shout out another insult.

The ground started to rumble underneath his feet and he looked down and he gasped when the vines under his feet started to move and Shika quickly darted out of the way when one of the vines had shot up at him.

Fuji stepped back out of the way of the dangerous vines paths but he was unlucky just as fast.

One of the lecherous vines shot up and wrapped around Fuji's leg.

"The fuck?!"Fuji shouted out in surprise and then more of the vines shot up and wrapped around his arms and legs.

The tendrils lifted him up in the air and his feet dangled and kicked for purchase of the forest floor but he didn't get any.

Shika,who was skillful at dodging obstacles,was struggling embrassingly with a vine that wrapped around his waist and then some of the vines had quickly dashed at a unpredicatible speed wrapped around his legs and arms and suspended him in the air just like Fuji was.

His sword was thrown the ground without much care and he groaned and then he closed his mouth as one curious vine came up to his lips,pushing at them forcibly then some of the creepy tendrils had wrapped around his clothes,coiling like snakes to the point of them ripping in which they did.

Fuji struggled and he fought to get free but the tendrils got tighter making escape futile.

"Oh shhitt."Fuji thought in his head and he winced as the tendrils tightened more and more making it very painful.

Shika groaned and his muscluar build wasn't helping at all.He groaned again in pain and this gave the vine that was poking at his mouth access and the vine pushed in and Shika's eyes widden and the vine's bulky like build had made his jaws ache and expand to accomadate the vine.

Fuji's eyes widden when he felt a vine poke at his cock making his twitch at the strange attention and he gasped when the vine thought this reaction to stimulus was remarkably interesting and decided to exmaine for more infomation by going into his boxers and they pulled his cock out of them.

"Oh fuck.."Fuji softly moaned as the vine had wrapped around his hardening cock and coiled around it like a snake and the other vines managed to rip away his clothes and he gasped when the vine had poked at his tight entrance that he never had popped..well yeah you know..Cherries...anyway.

Shika's eyes began to loll and the vine began to squirt a strange syrupy like liquid down his mouth.

Shika had no choice but to swallow it and he groaned muffledly then suddenly his eyes widden and his body started react to every little touch and his nipples had reacted to a vine that was excepting them and one of the thin tips had wrapped around his nipple and he moaned muffledly loud and he had no shame and he arched his back and then one of the vines had wrapped around his now senstive and hardening cock and that's when Shika lost it.

"Aah!"Shika cried out muffledly and he released splurts and splurts of cum onto the vine and the vine suddenly did something strange..well it already did something strange.

The vine wrapped around the tip of his still shooting cock and it shaped itself and it became a small little toothless mouth and it sucked onto the tip of Shika's cock.

Shika let out a loud muffledly moan and he didn't show any shame that whole time.

Fuji winced in pain as the vine that was poking at his entrance had squirted some of that mystery liquid onto it and began to swirl and twist it into his entrance and he had thoughts reeling at getting fucked by a freakin vine!

Then the vines that was holding him had began to shift his position and he gasped at what position they put him in.

He was spread eagle in the air and his ass was pointed up into the air and his cock was embrassingly hard.

Shika was put in the same positon but he was put upside down and his hands were tied behind his back.

Fuji gasped when the vine finally broke through and wiggled inside of his entrance and it wiggled through barrier squirted more of the drugging liquid inside of his anal cavity causing it to stick and burn.

Fuji cried out in pain as he felt the bulk of the vine deep inside of his ass and he felt the deepening feeling of the vine going deeper into him.

Shika cried out muffledly as a big bulky vine had found his entrance and squirted the mystery liquid onto it and began doing the same twisting and swirling before it pulled back and slammed head on into his entrance and Shika's eyes widden and the vine that was in his mouth had pulled out and drool and the mixture of liquid had oozed down Shika's lips then it followed gravity and went down his face.

Then two very bulky smooth tipped vines came into both of their views.

Shika and Fuji's eyes widden at the size of the vine.

Shika cried out as the vine inside him swirled and twirled around...stretching him it seemed.

The same thing was happening with Fuji and then the stretching vine pulled out of him and he panted and drool oozed down the corner of his mouth then he felt the bulky tentacle push at his entrance.

Shika had tears running down his eyes and suddenly a vine had gently touched his cheek and wiped the tears away,carressing his cheeks and calming him down.

Fuji was treated the same way and then finally the bulky vines pushed their way into their entrances with no trouble and they made their way in.

Shika clenched and the bulky vine struggled to gain traction and Shika had out a scream and the vine had had began to burrow into his entrance and stay there,seemingly staying there.

Then in tandem,The vine started to thrust in and out with speed making loud squelching and moist noises.

Fuji was being bounced up and down like a ragdoll because the vines that were wrapped around his legs and body had shoved him against that bulky vine and made him bounce up and down.

Shika cried out in pain because the bulk of the vine had started tugging at his rim and it caused redness and made Shika wanna scream because the vine used and abused his hole with its large bulkness.

Fuji cried out and the vines began to pick up speeded and soon both of them had released.

But this vines cum had lingered and stayed embedded into both Fuji and Shika's bodies and the vine kept shooting and shooting until it finally stopped and Fuji and Shika were both tired and had cum oozing down their inner thighs.

The vines that were surrounding them had began to shift their positions and Fuji gasped tiredly when the vines that were wrapped around him had moved and placed him gently on the ground and began to cradle him gently rocking him back and forth like a mother would do a child.

Shika was treated the same and the vines layed him out on the ground,cuddling him up with Fuji and the vines gently rocked them back and forth together and Shika and Fuji closed their eyes and in sync..fell asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I recently typed this on Wattapad and I decided to transfer it over to you guys.I hoped you enjoyed this story:).


End file.
